The present invention generally relates to a word information storage and retrieval device, and more particularly to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, electronic devices called electronic translators have become available on the market. The electronic translators require efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory. For this purpose, conventionally, words and sentences are classified by categories. Each of the words or the sentences that is grouped by categories is outputted by selecting one of the categories. In such a case, when the category in which one of the words or the sentences falls is uncertain, the operation of selecting the categories probably must be repeated.
Therefore, it is desired that a translator suitable for selecting one of the categories be proposed as soon as possible.